SENTIMENTS PARTAGES
by la rose noire 9
Summary: La rencontre entre Harry et Drago va boulverser leur existence ils vont vivre des moments intenses et dramatique des secrets vous seront révélés... Fic Abandonnée voir sur le compte de Blue Moon 999 pour la lire .
1. Chapter 1

SENTIMENTS PARTAGES

Premier chapitre :

Drago venait de transplaner à l'intérieur de la gare de King Cros. Alors qu'il avançait lentement vers la voie 9 ¾, le blond aperçu Harry Potter sont grand ennemi de toujours. Drago remarqua qu'Harry se tenait d'une drôle de façon. Drago s'approcha d'Harry.

- Alors Potter on prend racine ? Oh tu m'entends Potter ?

Drago attrapa le bras du brun et l'obligea à se retourné pour lui faire face, soudain il senti un liquide chaud couler sous la manche d'Harry. Il regarda alors Harry de plus prêt et remarqua que celui-ci était dans un état peu enviable .il avait des coupures et des hématomes sur toute les parcelles de son corps que ces vêtements ne cachaient pas .Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa némési soit dans cet état. On pouvait deviné d'autre blessures sous les vêtements du Gryffondor a cause des taches de sang qui s'était formé, et qui continuaient de grandirent, sur le tissu de ces habits.

-Lâches…moi…Malefoy. Dit Harry la voie coupée par la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Drago le lâcha de peur de le faire souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà.

-Potter, écoute ! Je vais t'emmené quelque part où l'on pourra te soigné. D'accord Potter ? Potter !!!

Harry venait de s'évanouir dans les bras de Drago. Le blond attrapa sa valise ainsi que celle du brun et les fit transplanés, eux, et les bagages. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entré d'un immense manoir un peu gloque. Drago entra, tout en portant Harry et les bagages, dans le manoir. Un serviteur apparu subitement devant le blond.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose monsieur ? Demanda poliment l'homme.

-Je vais installer se jeune homme dans ma chambre, je vous demanderait juste d'appeler le docteur José IMMEDIATEMENT pour qu'il vienne l'examiné .Pourriez vous aussi amené des bandages, une bassine d'eau ainsi que des compresse et des pansements, merci .Le blond parlait vite et d'un ton impérial .

Le serviteur demanda si il devait s'occupé également s'occupé des bagages. Drago acquiesça et commença à avancer dans les méandres noirs du château jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Drago déposa Harry sur le lit et se mit à lui enlever son haut et son pantalon. Le blond eu un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût en d découvrant l'étendu des dégâts sur le corps d'Harry, il était recouvert d'équimoses, de bleus de coupures et de plais infectées, les une plus grosse que les autres .Quelques secondes plu tard le médecin José entra dans la chambre. Il eu également un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit le corps du jeune homme.

-Comment cela ait il arrivé ? Demanda t il en s'approchant du corps inerte d'Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien, Mais je sais à l'inverse se qu'il va vous arrivé si vous si vous ne le soigné pas !!

Le médecin occulta Harry pendant plusieurs minutes, qui, parurent être des heures aux yeux de Drago. Enfin le docteur lâcha enfin son diagnostique.

-Cet enfant à subit d'énormes coups d'une violence peut commune il faudra lui passé une crème sur ces blessure il devra aussi prendre une potion pour diminué la douleur .Par contre je ne peut rien faire pour les blessures du au viole .Drago fut choqué.

-QUOI ????????????

-Vous avez très bien entendu .Je vais chercher la potion et la crème pour votre ami.

Le docteur entra dans une pièce, laissant Drago seule à ses questions. Le Serpentard n'arrivait pas a croire se que le médecin venait de lui annoncé, Harry avait été victime de viole. Drago regardait Harry, il était paisible, calme et reposé. Drago ne pouvait croire qu'une telle personne puis être victime d'un tel acte équerrant .Il avait toujours pris le Gryffondor pour quelqu'un de fort, de courageux. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre rendait Harry faible et vulnérable à ses yeux. Drago ne comprenait pas pour quoi, mais il ressentait une envie incroyable de protéger Harry de tous les dangers qui pourrait s'abattre sur le brun. Le Serpentard avait tout de même une petite idée sur le sentiment qui l'envahissait en regardant le brun endormi, en effet Drago s'était rendu conte de son amour pour Harry durant l'été et l'avait accepté. Le blond fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le retour du docteur.

-Voila maître Drago. Maintenant et je vais vous laissé. Le docteur tendit deux fioles au Serpentard, et sortit de la chambre en adressant une légère courbette au blondinet.

Lorsque José eu refermé la porte, Drago s'approcha du lit où était Harry et se mit à étalée la crème sur les jambes, le tors, les épaules, et les bras d'Harry. Puis il retourna doucement le brun, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, pour s'attaqué aux mollets et au dos de ce dernier .A force de sentir les main de Drago parcourir son corps, Harry se réveilla .Se rendant conte qu'il était allonger sur le ventre,il voulu se relevez, mais deux mains l'en empêchèrent.

-Calme toi, si tu bouge trop tu vas te faire mal .l'averti Drago

Harry, malgré le brouillard qui remplissait son esprit, reconnu la voix de Malefoy.

-Malefoy…Pourquoi…Harry avait de mal à parlé, mais il n'eu pas à terminé sa phrase, Drago avait compris sa question.

-Tu vas trouver ça étrange de ma part, mais je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir.

Harry n'eu pas trop de mal a croire Drago sur ce qu'il venait de dire, il l'avait remarqué souvent a l'école malgré é les efforts de Drago pour le cacher .Mais se qui le convaincu pour de bon se fut l'étincelle d'inquiétude qu'il vit dans les yeux de sa némési quand il put se retourné.

-Drago, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu te voile la face à l'école ? Harry avait parlé sans s'arrêté, mais maintenant il était a bout de souffle .Drago allait s'expliqué .Mais il réalisa soudain qu'Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom et non son nom de famille.

-Tu ma appelé Drago et non Malefoy, pourquoi ?

Harry s'empourpra, il avait espéré que Drago ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Je vais t'expliqué, mais promet moi de ne pas te fâché .Drago lui promis. Bien, cet été j'ai eu assez de temps pour réfléchir a certaines choses que je ressentait et j'ai découvert que…

-Que tu m'aimais, c'est ça ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui.

Un silence pesant s'abatis sur la pièce. Harry avait honte de se qu'il venait de dire, mais il avait également peur de la réponse de Drago. Quand à se dernier son cœur avait loupé un battement lorsqu'Harry lui avait confirmé se qu'il pensait. Il était fou de joie, mais trop étonné pour répondre quoi que se soit .Harry fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Drago, je comprendrai si tu me déteste après se que je vient de t'avoué et je…Drago le coupa brusquement.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Harry, moi aussi j'ai réfléchi pendant les vacances et je suis arrivé aussi à la conclusion que je t'aimais.

Le visage d'Harry s'était illuminé d'une lueur qui pouvait tout signifié, il pris Drago dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, Drago lui rendit son étreinte tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal en le serrant contre lui.

-Drago tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure.

- Eh bien en faite, je suis un Malefoy je dois donc être comme tout les Malefoy et ne jamais montré mes sentiments .Si jamais on apprenait que je m'inquiet pour les autres mon père serait furax.

-Et tu vas de nouveau te comporter comme un sal mioche égocentrique a l'école ?

-Oui .Mais tout se que je te dirait sera faut.

Harry arborais tout de même un air déçu et affligé .Drago posa alors sa main sur la joue droite d'Harry et l'obligea a relevé la tête. Harry suivit le mouvement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi Drago faisait cela, il senti deux lèvres chaudes, douces et humides se posées sur les siennes.Drago embrassa Harry dans un doux et chaleureux baisé .Il se séparèrent au bout de quelque secondes .Drago était légèrement rosi, Harry lui avait pris une couleur capable de rivalisé avec celle des plus beau coquelicots. Harry voulu sortir de son lit mais lorsqu'il fit un pas hors de celui ci il tombas en avent, ses jambes ne pouvant le porté pour l'instant. Heureusement Drago le rattrapa.

-Tu est fout tu n'est pas encors en état de te déplacé, ton corps a beaucoup trop souffert ! Harry qui ta fait cela ?

Drago venait de poser la question qu'Harry redoutait. Il avait du mal a se décidé a expliqué à Drago se qui s'était passé, mais lors qu'il se senti soulevé doucement et avec tendresse par le blond pour le remettre sur son lit, sa décision fut prise.

-C'est mon oncle qui m'a frapper pendant tout l'été et ce d'avant.

Harry se sentit libéré d'un poids, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu gris du blondinet, il prit peur .Une lueur assassine brillait dans ces yeux.

- C'est ton oncle qui t'a fait ça, se sale moldu qui t'a blessé ainsi !!!

-Drago! Calme toi s'il te plait! Calme toi !

Harry avait agrippé le poignet de Drago avant qu'il n'est le temps de se lever .Sans le vouloir Drago donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry. Sous la douleur fulgurant, Harry lâcha Drago et laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échappé d'entre ces lèvres .Il était plié en deux, Drago se mit a se répandre en excuses en voyant se qu'il avait fait à Harry.

-Harry je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry, malgré la douleur, parvint à faire un sourire, faible, mais rassurent. Drago s'allongea dans le lit et pris Harry dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui .Drago continuait de s'excusé .Lorsque la douleur eu diminué Harry demanda à Drago d'arrêté de s'excusé, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Harry pris alors possession des lèvres du blondinet l'empêchant ainsi de continuer ces excuses. Drago resserra un peu plus Harry contre lui. Le brun finit par s'endormir contre le torse de Drago. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Drago fut le premier a se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il s'extirpa du lit de manière à ne pas réveiller l'autre personne qui y dormait. Un serviteur frappa a la porte, Drago alla ouvrir.

-Monsieur nous avons prévenu l'école que vous serriez en retard et que vous et monsieur Potter n'arriveraient que demains ou après demain. Cela vous convient il ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup James. Pourriez vous menez son petit déjeuné à mon protégé ?

-Bien sur monsieur.

-Merci.

Drago se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuné, heureusement pour lui il n'y avait personne d'autre présent dans la pièce, il pu prendre rapidement son repas et remontant prestement dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit que le plateau qu'avait apporté James pour Harry n'avait pas été touché et pour cause le brun dormait toujours. Drago s'approcha donc du lit avec l'intention d'entreprendre la tache la plus difficile de cette matinée : réveillé Harry. Il alla tout d'abord chercher la potion qu'Harry devait boire pour guérir ses blessures. Après avoir réussi a réveiller le brun, Drago lui demanda de se redresser. Harry se redressa avec un peu plus de facilité que la journée précédente, mais Drago l'aida tout de même. Il le fit manger puis lui fit avaler la potion que le docteur José avait prescrite. Devant la grimasse d'Harry, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le brun qui avait remarqué son petit sourire en coin, l'obligea à l'embrasser. Drago décida alors de prendre les choses en main, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun qui les entrouvris légèrement, cela suffit à Drago pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Le baisé qu'il échangèrent n'avait plus rien n'a voir avec celui d'hier. Ce baisé était sauvage, mais doux à la fois. Harry et Drago se séparèrent après avoir manqué de peu l'asphyxie.

-Dit Drago, pour l'école…Harry n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase car Drago avait compris se qu'il voulait dire.

-On fera comme on pourra. Mais par contre la crème que je t'ai mise la dernière fois , il faut que tu en mette tout les soirs, donc le soir tu viendra dans ma chambre pour que je t'aide à la mettre. OK ?

Harry hochât de la tête en signe d'approbation, mais une autre question venait de franchir les portes de son esprit.

-Drago, à l'école, je ne pourrais pas te voir comme maintenant, pas vrai ?

-Oui, mais on se verra le soir.

-Non, enfin oui, mais je veux dire…Tu vas remettre ton masque et tu vas te remettre à m'insulter.

Harry avait baissé la tête tout en parlant. Drago lui saisit le menton pour lui relever

-Oui. Je vais de voire remettre mon masque et me conduire comme le dernier des imbécile, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne penserait absolument pas se que je te dirait. D'accord.

Harry acquiesça, trop triste pour prononcé un seul mot. Drago l'embrassa pour lui redonner courage. Harry se laissa faire, mais bien vit il repoussa Drago.

-Harry qui y a-t-il ?

- J'ai pris une décision et je sais comment faire pour ne pas que nous soyons obliger de jouer la comédie !

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Sa tu le sera seulement quand mon idée sera confirmé.

-Bon d'accord, mais promet moi que si tu as un problème tu me le dira !

-Promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour seller cette promesse. Puis ils se couchèrent, car Harry n'était pas totalement remis de ses blessures.

Pendant ce temps la, le docteur José allait rendre visite à quelqu'un de très important. Arrivé dans une pièce sombre, José entendit une vois sinistre et cruelle.

-Alors comment vas t il ?

José s'approcha, tremblant, du fauteuil qui trônait au milieu de la salle et dans le quel son maître était installé.

-Il va mieux maître, monsieur Drago va l'aider à guérir et après il pourra vous rejoindre.

-Parfait José.

José allait repartir lorsque son maître le rappela.

- José !

-Oui maître ?

José ne bougeait plus. La personne assise dans le fauteuil, se leva et se retourna. José eu juste le temps de voir un éclaire couleur vert et d'entendre son maître crié « AVADA KEDAVRA » et se fut le noir complait. Le corps inerte et sans vie du docteur tomba raide sur le sol. Un rire glacial explosa dans cette pièce lugubre. Un très mince rayon de lumière perça à travers les rideau de la pièce dévoilant ainsi les yeux rouge sang de Lord Voldemort.

De l'autre côté de la bâtisse, Harry et Drago commençaient à se réveiller.

-Harry tu ne croit pas qu'il faudrait que l'on aillent à l'école ?

Harry acquiesça, il n'avait pas pensé à l'excuse qu'il pourrait donné à Mc Gonagall à propos de son énorme retard. Drago eu un sourire en voyant l'expression d'intense réflexion qui s'affichait sur le visage du brun.

-Harry, ne maltraite pas tes petits neurones pour trouver une excuse valable. J'ai déjà prévenu l'école comme quoi nous serions en retard. Alors arrête d'affichés cet air d'intense réflexion. Même si ça te rend encore plus mignon.

Les derniers mots de drago avaient porté leurs fruits car Harry était devenu rouge cerise, il avait baissé la tête et ne put donc voir la main que drago lui tendait.

-Alors tu viens, je t'emmène. Nos affaires sont déjà là-bas. Aller vient !

Harry attrapa enfin la main de Drago et se sentit immédiatement transplaner. Les deux élèves arrivèrent à la gare, puisqu'il était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Alors ils commencèrent à monter le chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie.

Deuxième chapitre :

A l'intérieure de cette fameuse école, deux amis s'inquiétaient.

-Hermione, tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Mais non, Ron c'est totalement impossible tu le sais très bien, Harry est le meilleur de nous trois.

Hermione et Ron étaient très inquiets pour Harry. Il n'était pas apparu à l'école depuis presque deux jours.

Mais, au bas du château, deux silhouettes avançaient vers la grande porte qui menait au hall de l'école. Une autre silhouette apparue devant les deux autres.

-Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, vous êtes enfin arrivé.

-Oui,désolé de notre retard professeur Dumbledore, mais nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes.

Le professeur Dumbledore était un peu septique, surtout sur le faite qu'Harry et Drago se trouvait l'un à côté de l'autre et que apparemment ils n'allait absolument pas se sauter au coup pour s'entre tués. Mais il les laissa entré dans le hall.

-Bon puisque vous êtes en retard je vais vous donner vos emplois du temps. Les voilà, tenez et maintenant allez vous habillé dans vos dortoirs respectif, pour assisté a vos cours de l'après-midi. Les mots de passe son au bas de votre emplois du temps, sur ce bonne journée.

Il parti en direction de la grande salle laissant les deux jeunes hommes seule au milieux du hall.

-Il est… bizarre. Dit le blond.

-Oui, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas ratez le début des cours. Dit Drago.

- Ouais, c'est sûr. Harry avait l'air un peut triste.

Ils montèrent les marches des grands escaliers puis parcoururent plusieurs couloirs. Enfin Drago s'approcha d'Harry.

-Bon, moi je vais dans cette direction, alors à tout à l'heure, puisque notre premier cours est celui du professeur Rogue. Drago avait prononcé cette phrase avec un petit sourire.

-Ouai. Harry avait prononcer ce mot comme si il annonçait la fin intégrale du monde dans le quel il vivait. Le petit sourire de Drago s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit le ton d'Harry.

-HE ! Harry ne soit pas triste, allé, tu sais que je t'aime alors sois courageux et dit toi que je te verrais ce soir dans ma chambre de préfet. Ok ?

-Ok.

Drago embrassa Harry sur les lèvres et parti. Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, prononça le mot de passe sans faire attentions aux remarque du portrait et entra dans la salle puis se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Toute ses affaires étaient déjà installées, il ouvrit donc sa valise et en sortit une robe de sorcier , une cape , et sa baguette puis se changea pour enfin se dirigé vers la salle de son cours de potion qui avait liu au sous sol prés des cachots.


	2. Chapter 2

SENTIMENTS PARTAGES

Premier chapitre :

Drago venait de transplaner à l'intérieur de la gare de King Cros. Alors qu'il avançait lentement vers la voie 9 ¾, le blond aperçu Harry Potter sont grand ennemi de toujours. Drago remarqua qu'Harry se tenait d'une drôle de façon. Drago s'approcha d'Harry.

- Alors Potter on prend racine ? Oh tu m'entends Potter ?

Drago attrapa le bras du brun et l'obligea à se retourné pour lui faire face, soudain il senti un liquide chaud couler sous la manche d'Harry. Il regarda alors Harry de plus prêt et remarqua que celui-ci était dans un état peu enviable .il avait des coupures et des hématomes sur toute les parcelles de son corps que ces vêtements ne cachaient pas .Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa némési soit dans cet état. On pouvait deviné d'autre blessures sous les vêtements du Gryffondor a cause des taches de sang qui s'était formé, et qui continuaient de grandirent, sur le tissu de ces habits.

-Lâches…moi…Malefoy. Dit Harry la voie coupée par la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Drago le lâcha de peur de le faire souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà.

-Potter, écoute ! Je vais t'emmené quelque part où l'on pourra te soigné. D'accord Potter ? Potter !!!

Harry venait de s'évanouir dans les bras de Drago. Le blond attrapa sa valise ainsi que celle du brun et les fit transplanés, eux, et les bagages. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entré d'un immense manoir un peu gloque. Drago entra, tout en portant Harry et les bagages, dans le manoir. Un serviteur apparu subitement devant le blond.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose monsieur ? Demanda poliment l'homme.

-Je vais installer se jeune homme dans ma chambre, je vous demanderait juste d'appeler le docteur José IMMEDIATEMENT pour qu'il vienne l'examiné .Pourriez vous aussi amené des bandages, une bassine d'eau ainsi que des compresse et des pansements, merci .Le blond parlait vite et d'un ton impérial .

Le serviteur demanda si il devait s'occupé également s'occupé des bagages. Drago acquiesça et commença à avancer dans les méandres noirs du château jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Drago déposa Harry sur le lit et se mit à lui enlever son haut et son pantalon. Le blond eu un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût en d découvrant l'étendu des dégâts sur le corps d'Harry, il était recouvert d'équimoses, de bleus de coupures et de plais infectées, les une plus grosse que les autres .Quelques secondes plu tard le médecin José entra dans la chambre. Il eu également un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit le corps du jeune homme.

-Comment cela ait il arrivé ? Demanda t il en s'approchant du corps inerte d'Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien, Mais je sais à l'inverse se qu'il va vous arrivé si vous si vous ne le soigné pas !!

Le médecin occulta Harry pendant plusieurs minutes, qui, parurent être des heures aux yeux de Drago. Enfin le docteur lâcha enfin son diagnostique.

-Cet enfant à subit d'énormes coups d'une violence peut commune il faudra lui passé une crème sur ces blessure il devra aussi prendre une potion pour diminué la douleur .Par contre je ne peut rien faire pour les blessures du au viole .Drago fut choqué.

-QUOI ????????????

-Vous avez très bien entendu .Je vais chercher la potion et la crème pour votre ami.

Le docteur entra dans une pièce, laissant Drago seule à ses questions. Le Serpentard n'arrivait pas a croire se que le médecin venait de lui annoncé, Harry avait été victime de viole. Drago regardait Harry, il était paisible, calme et reposé. Drago ne pouvait croire qu'une telle personne puis être victime d'un tel acte équerrant .Il avait toujours pris le Gryffondor pour quelqu'un de fort, de courageux. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre rendait Harry faible et vulnérable à ses yeux. Drago ne comprenait pas pour quoi, mais il ressentait une envie incroyable de protéger Harry de tous les dangers qui pourrait s'abattre sur le brun. Le Serpentard avait tout de même une petite idée sur le sentiment qui l'envahissait en regardant le brun endormi, en effet Drago s'était rendu conte de son amour pour Harry durant l'été et l'avait accepté. Le blond fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le retour du docteur.

-Voila maître Drago. Maintenant et je vais vous laissé. Le docteur tendit deux fioles au Serpentard, et sortit de la chambre en adressant une légère courbette au blondinet.

Lorsque José eu refermé la porte, Drago s'approcha du lit où était Harry et se mit à étalée la crème sur les jambes, le tors, les épaules, et les bras d'Harry. Puis il retourna doucement le brun, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, pour s'attaqué aux mollets et au dos de ce dernier .A force de sentir les main de Drago parcourir son corps, Harry se réveilla .Se rendant conte qu'il était allonger sur le ventre,il voulu se relevez, mais deux mains l'en empêchèrent.

-Calme toi, si tu bouge trop tu vas te faire mal .l'averti Drago

Harry, malgré le brouillard qui remplissait son esprit, reconnu la voix de Malefoy.

-Malefoy…Pourquoi…Harry avait de mal à parlé, mais il n'eu pas à terminé sa phrase, Drago avait compris sa question.

-Tu vas trouver ça étrange de ma part, mais je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir.

Harry n'eu pas trop de mal a croire Drago sur ce qu'il venait de dire, il l'avait remarqué souvent a l'école malgré é les efforts de Drago pour le cacher .Mais se qui le convaincu pour de bon se fut l'étincelle d'inquiétude qu'il vit dans les yeux de sa némési quand il put se retourné.

-Drago, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu te voile la face à l'école ? Harry avait parlé sans s'arrêté, mais maintenant il était a bout de souffle .Drago allait s'expliqué .Mais il réalisa soudain qu'Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom et non son nom de famille.

-Tu ma appelé Drago et non Malefoy, pourquoi ?

Harry s'empourpra, il avait espéré que Drago ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Je vais t'expliqué, mais promet moi de ne pas te fâché .Drago lui promis. Bien, cet été j'ai eu assez de temps pour réfléchir a certaines choses que je ressentait et j'ai découvert que…

-Que tu m'aimais, c'est ça ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui.

Un silence pesant s'abatis sur la pièce. Harry avait honte de se qu'il venait de dire, mais il avait également peur de la réponse de Drago. Quand à se dernier son cœur avait loupé un battement lorsqu'Harry lui avait confirmé se qu'il pensait. Il était fou de joie, mais trop étonné pour répondre quoi que se soit .Harry fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Drago, je comprendrai si tu me déteste après se que je vient de t'avoué et je…Drago le coupa brusquement.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Harry, moi aussi j'ai réfléchi pendant les vacances et je suis arrivé aussi à la conclusion que je t'aimais.

Le visage d'Harry s'était illuminé d'une lueur qui pouvait tout signifié, il pris Drago dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, Drago lui rendit son étreinte tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal en le serrant contre lui.

-Drago tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure.

- Eh bien en faite, je suis un Malefoy je dois donc être comme tout les Malefoy et ne jamais montré mes sentiments .Si jamais on apprenait que je m'inquiet pour les autres mon père serait furax.

-Et tu vas de nouveau te comporter comme un sal mioche égocentrique a l'école ?

-Oui .Mais tout se que je te dirait sera faut.

Harry arborais tout de même un air déçu et affligé .Drago posa alors sa main sur la joue droite d'Harry et l'obligea a relevé la tête. Harry suivit le mouvement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi Drago faisait cela, il senti deux lèvres chaudes, douces et humides se posées sur les siennes.Drago embrassa Harry dans un doux et chaleureux baisé .Il se séparèrent au bout de quelque secondes .Drago était légèrement rosi, Harry lui avait pris une couleur capable de rivalisé avec celle des plus beau coquelicots. Harry voulu sortir de son lit mais lorsqu'il fit un pas hors de celui ci il tombas en avent, ses jambes ne pouvant le porté pour l'instant. Heureusement Drago le rattrapa.

-Tu est fout tu n'est pas encors en état de te déplacé, ton corps a beaucoup trop souffert ! Harry qui ta fait cela ?

Drago venait de poser la question qu'Harry redoutait. Il avait du mal a se décidé a expliqué à Drago se qui s'était passé, mais lors qu'il se senti soulevé doucement et avec tendresse par le blond pour le remettre sur son lit, sa décision fut prise.

-C'est mon oncle qui m'a frapper pendant tout l'été et ce d'avant.

Harry se sentit libéré d'un poids, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu gris du blondinet, il prit peur .Une lueur assassine brillait dans ces yeux.

- C'est ton oncle qui t'a fait ça, se sale moldu qui t'a blessé ainsi !!!

-Drago! Calme toi s'il te plait! Calme toi !

Harry avait agrippé le poignet de Drago avant qu'il n'est le temps de se lever .Sans le vouloir Drago donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry. Sous la douleur fulgurant, Harry lâcha Drago et laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échappé d'entre ces lèvres .Il était plié en deux, Drago se mit a se répandre en excuses en voyant se qu'il avait fait à Harry.

-Harry je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry, malgré la douleur, parvint à faire un sourire, faible, mais rassurent. Drago s'allongea dans le lit et pris Harry dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui .Drago continuait de s'excusé .Lorsque la douleur eu diminué Harry demanda à Drago d'arrêté de s'excusé, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Harry pris alors possession des lèvres du blondinet l'empêchant ainsi de continuer ces excuses. Drago resserra un peu plus Harry contre lui. Le brun finit par s'endormir contre le torse de Drago. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Drago fut le premier a se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il s'extirpa du lit de manière à ne pas réveiller l'autre personne qui y dormait. Un serviteur frappa a la porte, Drago alla ouvrir.

-Monsieur nous avons prévenu l'école que vous serriez en retard et que vous et monsieur Potter n'arriveraient que demains ou après demain. Cela vous convient il ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup James. Pourriez vous menez son petit déjeuné à mon protégé ?

-Bien sur monsieur.

-Merci.

Drago se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuné, heureusement pour lui il n'y avait personne d'autre présent dans la pièce, il pu prendre rapidement son repas et remontant prestement dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit que le plateau qu'avait apporté James pour Harry n'avait pas été touché et pour cause le brun dormait toujours. Drago s'approcha donc du lit avec l'intention d'entreprendre la tache la plus difficile de cette matinée : réveillé Harry. Il alla tout d'abord chercher la potion qu'Harry devait boire pour guérir ses blessures. Après avoir réussi a réveiller le brun, Drago lui demanda de se redresser. Harry se redressa avec un peu plus de facilité que la journée précédente, mais Drago l'aida tout de même. Il le fit manger puis lui fit avaler la potion que le docteur José avait prescrite. Devant la grimasse d'Harry, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le brun qui avait remarqué son petit sourire en coin, l'obligea à l'embrasser. Drago décida alors de prendre les choses en main, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun qui les entrouvris légèrement, cela suffit à Drago pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Le baisé qu'il échangèrent n'avait plus rien n'a voir avec celui d'hier. Ce baisé était sauvage, mais doux à la fois. Harry et Drago se séparèrent après avoir manqué de peu l'asphyxie.

-Dit Drago, pour l'école…Harry n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase car Drago avait compris se qu'il voulait dire.

-On fera comme on pourra. Mais par contre la crème que je t'ai mise la dernière fois, il faut que tu en mettes tous les soirs, donc le soir tu viendras dans ma chambre pour que je t'aide à la mettre. OK ?

Harry hochât de la tête en signe d'approbation, mais une autre question venait de franchir les portes de son esprit.

-Drago, à l'école, je ne pourrais pas te voir comme maintenant, pas vrai ?

-Oui, mais on se verra le soir.

-Non, enfin oui, mais je veux dire…Tu vas remettre ton masque et tu vas te remettre à m'insulter.

Harry avait baissé la tête tout en parlant. Drago lui saisit le menton pour lui relever

-Oui. Je vais de voire remettre mon masque et me conduire comme le dernier des imbécile, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne penserait absolument pas se que je te dirait. D'accord.

Harry acquiesça, trop triste pour prononcé un seul mot. Drago l'embrassa pour lui redonner courage. Harry se laissa faire, mais bien vit il repoussa Drago.

-Harry qui y a-t-il ?

- J'ai pris une décision et je sais comment faire pour ne pas que nous soyons obliger de jouer la comédie !

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Sa tu le sera seulement quand mon idée sera confirmé.

-Bon d'accord, mais promet moi que si tu as un problème tu me le dira !

-Promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour seller cette promesse. Puis ils se couchèrent, car Harry n'était pas totalement remis de ses blessures.

Pendant ce temps la, le docteur José allait rendre visite à quelqu'un de très important. Arrivé dans une pièce sombre, José entendit une vois sinistre et cruelle.

-Alors comment vas t il ?

José s'approcha, tremblant, du fauteuil qui trônait au milieu de la salle et dans le quel son maître était installé.

-Il va mieux maître, monsieur Drago va l'aider à guérir et après il pourra vous rejoindre.

-Parfait José.

José allait repartir lorsque son maître le rappela.

- José !

-Oui maître ?

José ne bougeait plus. La personne assise dans le fauteuil, se leva et se retourna. José eu juste le temps de voir un éclaire couleur vert et d'entendre son maître crié « AVADA KEDAVRA » et se fut le noir complait. Le corps inerte et sans vie du docteur tomba raide sur le sol. Un rire glacial explosa dans cette pièce lugubre. Un très mince rayon de lumière perça à travers les rideau de la pièce dévoilant ainsi les yeux rouge sang de Lord Voldemort.

De l'autre côté de la bâtisse, Harry et Drago commençaient à se réveiller.

-Harry tu ne croit pas qu'il faudrait que l'on aillent à l'école ?

Harry acquiesça, il n'avait pas pensé à l'excuse qu'il pourrait donné à Mc Gonagall à propos de son énorme retard. Drago eu un sourire en voyant l'expression d'intense réflexion qui s'affichait sur le visage du brun.

-Harry, ne maltraite pas tes petits neurones pour trouver une excuse valable. J'ai déjà prévenu l'école comme quoi nous serions en retard. Alors arrête d'affichés cet air d'intense réflexion. Même si ça te rend encore plus mignon.

Les derniers mots de drago avaient porté leurs fruits car Harry était devenu rouge cerise, il avait baissé la tête et ne put donc voir la main que drago lui tendait.

-Alors tu viens, je t'emmène. Nos affaires sont déjà là-bas. Aller vient !

Harry attrapa enfin la main de Drago et se sentit immédiatement transplaner. Les deux élèves arrivèrent à la gare, puisqu'il était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Alors ils commencèrent à monter le chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie.

Deuxième chapitre :

A l'intérieure de cette fameuse école, deux amis s'inquiétaient.

-Hermione, tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Mais non, Ron c'est totalement impossible tu le sais très bien, Harry est le meilleur de nous trois.

Hermione et Ron étaient très inquiets pour Harry. Il n'était pas apparu à l'école depuis presque deux jours.

Mais, au bas du château, deux silhouettes avançaient vers la grande porte qui menait au hall de l'école. Une autre silhouette apparue devant les deux autres.

-Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, vous êtes enfin arrivé.

-Oui, désolé de notre retard professeur Dumbledore, mais nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes.

Le professeur Dumbledore était un peu septique, surtout sur le faite qu'Harry et Drago se trouvait l'un à côté de l'autre et que apparemment ils n'allait absolument pas se sauter au coup pour s'entre tués. Mais il les laissa entré dans le hall.

-Bon puisque vous êtes en retard je vais vous donner vos emplois du temps. Les voilà, tenez et maintenant allez vous habillé dans vos dortoirs respectif, pour assisté a vos cours de l'après-midi. Les mots de passe son au bas de votre emplois du temps, sur ce bonne journée.

Il parti en direction de la grande salle laissant les deux jeunes hommes seule au milieux du hall.

-Il est… bizarre. Dit le blond.

-Oui, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas ratez le début des cours. Dit Drago.

- Ouais, c'est sûr. Harry avait l'air un peut triste.

Ils montèrent les marches des grands escaliers puis parcoururent plusieurs couloirs. Enfin Drago s'approcha d'Harry.

-Bon, moi je vais dans cette direction, alors à tout à l'heure, puisque notre premier cours est celui du professeur Rogue. Drago avait prononcé cette phrase avec un petit sourire.

-Ouai. Harry avait prononcer ce mot comme si il annonçait la fin intégrale du monde dans le quel il vivait. Le petit sourire de Drago s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit le ton d'Harry.

-HE ! Harry ne soit pas triste, allé, tu sais que je t'aime alors sois courageux et dit toi que je te verrais ce soir dans ma chambre de préfet. Ok ?

-Ok.

Drago embrassa Harry sur les lèvres et parti. Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, prononça le mot de passe sans faire attentions aux remarque du portrait et entra dans la salle puis se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Toute ses affaires étaient déjà installées, il ouvrit donc sa valise et en sortit une robe de sorcier, une cape , et sa baguette puis se changea pour enfin se dirigé vers la salle de son cours de potion qui avait lieu au sous sol prés des cachots.

Harry descendit le grand escalier de marbre lorsqu'il aperçu au pied du dit escalier deux petites silhouettes qui s'emblais l'attendre.

-Harry que s'est il passé? Pourquoi est que tu es en retard, on n'a eu peur Ron et moi ! Hermione et Ron tenait Harry chaque un par une manches de sa robe de sorcier.

-C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Sa fais du bien de vous revoir.

-Oui, nous aussi on est ravit de te revoir Harry.

-Oui on est super content.

-Aller, on va en cours de potion, sinon si on n'est en retard Rogue sera ravit de pouvoir nous enlevé des points pour notre retard. Harry était surtout pressé de retrouver son petit dragon.

-Oui tu as raison. ALLER, LET'S GO !!!!

Les trois Gryffondor se rendirent en cours de potion. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de classe noire et glaciale du pire professeur que Poudlard est put connaître. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur table habituelle. Lorsque touts les élèves furent installés le professeur fit son apparition.

- Bonjour, nous allons commencé cette nouvelle année avec tout d'abord quelque changement de place. Il lassa un coup d'oeil sadique vers Harry qui fut e seul à le remarquer. «Alors, voyons…Granger et Parkinson au font à droite, Weasley et Zabini au fond à gauche, Londubat et Nott table 7 … »Il reparti ainsi plusieurs groupe, jusqu'à se que le tour d'Harry et Drago arrive. « Et pour finir Malefoy et Potter, table 14.».

Harry eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa joie de se retrouver avec le blondinet. Il essaya tout de même d'arborer un air colérique et horriblement mécontent. Rogue pensait avoir donné à Harry la pire des places possible et du même coup, il permettait à son chouchou d'insulté son pire ennemie pendant tout ses cours. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait fait plaisir à Drago, mais également à Harry. Le Survivant alla s'installer à la table que lui avait désigné Rogue, qui se situait le plus au fond de la salle de classe. Le blond alla s'installer à côté de lui, il fit s'emblant de pousser le brun à coups d'épaule, puis alla s'assoire à sa place.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, nous allons pouvoir entamer le cours par la fabrication d'une potion qui a pour effet de rendre la personne qui l'a but totalement muette. Les ingrédients ainsi que la préparation sont inscrit au tableau.

Le professeur de potion fit un mouvement du poignet, soudain une craie fut animé de vie et commença a faire des pleins et des délier sur le tableau écrivant touts les ingrédient et la préparation de la potion pendant que d'un autre mouvement du poignet Rogue avait fait apparaître sur toutes les tables différents bocaux contenants différents ingrédients.

-Vous avez une heure pour créé cette potion et surtout la réussir. Vous devrez le faire à deux.

Plusieurs personnes murmurèrent des protestations. Rogue lança un petit sourire imprégné d'ironie, que le concerné remarqua, mais il n'en prit pas compte, il se disait plutôt que pour une fois Rogue avait bien fait les choses. Il l'avait mit avec Drago et leurs faisait faire une potion à deux. Il savait que pour Ron et Hermione ce cours allait être horrible, mais pas pour lui.

-EH ! Harry au lieu de rêvasser aide moi plutôt à faire cette potion. Et enlève moi ce sourire de béatitude de ton visage. Please !

Harry sortit enfin de ses pensées se rendent compte qu'il s'était écouler plus d'une heure, heureusement pour lui le cour durait 2 heures.

-Désolé. Bon il faut couper les pattes de lézards.

-Déjà fait.

-Les faire bouillir avec les yeux de tarentules.

-Fait!

-Mais tu a tout fait où quoi ?!

- Non, il faut faire la dernière manipulation, mais c'est toi qui t'en occupes ;

- C'est quoi se dernier truc?

-Regarde le tableau.

-Alors il faut…

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le faire.

-Bon ça va, il faut juste la brasser avec les mains.

-Oui, mais c'est crade !

-OH ! Le pauvre petit blondinet a peur de se salir les mains.

-fais gaffe Potter ou je pourrais te faire boire de cette potion qui rend muet. Puis le blond se penchât près de l'oreille du brun et lui chuchota, « Et je pourrait t'embêter soir ». Le but fut atteint car Harry piqua un phare, il essaya de le dissimulé, mais avec peut de succès.

-Je te hais Drago !

-Je sais, même si je suis sur que c'est le contraire. Bon tu la tournes cette potion,

- Oui mais un jour je te le ferait payer.

Harry releva ses manches, voyant que d'autres élèves plongeaient leurs mains dans leur mixture. Harry s'apprêtait à plongé ses mains dans sa potion, lorsqu'il sentit la mains de Drago arrêter son geste.

-Attend avec tes blessure s se serait plus prudent que l'on jette un sort a ce truc pour qu'il tourne tout seule. Non ?

-Oui… T'as sûrement raison. Une rougeur s'installa sur les joues du brun.

- C'est moi qui lance le sortilège. RETOUMUME RETORNOM SOULUSM. La potion se mit a tourné toute seule. « Tu vois je suis très douer. Bon redescend tes manches, avant que quelqu'un ne remarque tes blessures.

-Oui. Mais il faut la faire tourné pendant combien de fois?

-4fois, t'inquiet je comte.

Harry se mit à réfléchir aux réactions de Ron et d'Hermione si ils apprenaient la vérité sur lui et sur Drago. Il comprit bien vite qu'ils allaient mal le prendre. Malheureusement Harry dut mettre fin au cour de ses pensées, lorsqu'il vit le professeur Rogue approché de leur table.

-Alors Potter, on rêve ?

-Non, j'essayais de voir le tableau.

-Oui monsieur, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

-Bon très bien, continuez.

Rogue repartit de son pas lent et arrogant vers son bureau. Soudain Drago sentit une main chaude saisir la sienne.

-Merci Drago. Harry avait les joues légèrement rosies.

-De rien. Répondit Drago plantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

Le professeur aux cheveux gras venait de retourner à son bureau lorsqu'il s'écria :

-Très bien, le temps est écoulé, il nous en reste juste assez pour essayer quelques potions. Alors… Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson approché.

Hermione et sa voisine peu recommandable, approchèrent du bureau de Rogue. L'homme aux cheveux gras obligea Hermione à boire sa potion. Elle perdit immédiatement la parole. Rogue ne laissa sortir qu'un « Hum » prouvant qu'Hermione avait réussit sa potion. Il prononça un sortilège et Hermione retrouva sa voie.

-Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, approché s'il vous plaît.

Harry et Drago approchèrent du professeur. Harry remarqua l'étincelle dans les yeux de Rogue lorsque cela se posèrent sur la couleur de leur potion.

-Mr Potter auriez vous l'obligeance de boire votre potion.

Harry eu un moment d'hésitation, mais finit par obéir. Il perdit, comme Hermione sa superbe voix. Rogue avait l'air plutôt mécontent cela voulait dire qu'Harry avait réussi mais lorsque Rogue prononça le sortilège, qui devait rendre la parole à Harry, rien ne se produisit.

-Potter Malefoy, vous avez respecté l'ordre de préparation de cette potion….N'est ce pas ? Drago devint pâle (enfin autant qu'il le pouvait encors a vrai dire).

-Professeur, nous n'avons pas tourné la potion avec nos mains.

-Alors avec quoi l'avez-vous faite tournée ? Le ton de Rogue était menaçant au plus haut point, frôlant la crise d'hystérie.

-Grâce à un sortilège, monsieur. Drago était inquiet pour Harry qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

-Vous êtes complètement fous ! On ne sait absolument pas quel peuvent être les effets de ce sortilège sur cette potion.

Chapitre trois :

Drago faillit s'évanouir en pensant qu'il n'avait pas voulut le faire juste pour des questions d'esthétique. Il aurait dû penser dès le début qu'Harry ne pouvait pas le faire à cause de ses blessures et que Rogue allait lui faire un coup bas comme celui-ci. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompus par le son sourd des genoux d'Harry qui atterrissaient sur le sol de la salle de classe. Harry avait les bras serré sur son ventre, il était à genoux et des taches commençaient à se former sur son uniforme. Ron et Hermione s'étaient précipités près du brun.

-Harry est ce que sa va ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Hermione était blanche de peur, Drago lui savait ce qui se passait. Les blessures d'Harry se rouvraient les une après les autres. Rogue se mit à parlé :

-Weasley aller me chercher Pomfresh et vite.

Ron sortit de la salle en courant, Hermione tenait Harry par les épaules. Rogue ôta à Harry sa robe de sorcier et son pull, on pouvait voir à présent une chemise qui devait être blanche car maintenant elle était couverte de taches rouge. Harry se mit brusquement à cracher du sang et à tremblé. Rogue hurla alors :

-Sortez ! Allé tous dehors ! Sauf vous Granger et Malefoy.

Au moment où touts les autres élèves sortaient de la salle de classe, Ron et l'infirmière arrivèrent. Harry cracha une énorme quantité de sang et s'évanouit. Hermione se mit à pleuré alors que madame Pomfresh aidait le professeur Rogue transporté Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le brun était devenu extrêmement blanc, on aurait put le prendre pour un mort. Hermione était sortit de la classe et Ron la tenait par les épaules pour essayer de la consoler.

-Allé Hermione, ne t'inquiet pas sa va aller ! Il a survécu à bien pire, rappelle-toi.

-Oui, mais cette fois ce n'est pas Voldemort. Tous les élèves tressaillirent au nom du seigneur des ténèbres, sauf Hermione, Ron et Drago.

-Ne craint rien, madame Pomfresh va bien s'occuper de lui et il reviendra demain en pleine forme, comme chaque fois. Il y a eu pire, pas vrai ?

-Oui tu as raison, merci Ron.

-De rien.

Drago avait écouté leur conversation. Il savait parfaitement de quoi parlait les deux Gryffondor car il avait lui-même assisté à toutes les aventures du brun. A chaque fois il s'était caché et l'avait observé de loin. Parfois même il l'avait aidé comme lors de sa première année, avec le professeur Quirelle lorsque Harry s'était évanouit, mais il était parti bien vit après que le corps du professeur eu finit de brûler. Le blond pensait déjà à l'excuse qu'il allait donné pour aller retrouvé son amour. Mais soudain il sentit Crabe et Goyle accompagné de Parkinson, approché dans sa direction. Parkinson, comme a son habitude, pris le bras de Drago.

-Tu as vu Potter, il est vraiment nul. Tu as bien fais de lancer ce sort. Pansy s'accrochât un peu plus à Drago.

-Non, mais vous avez vu sa tête. Goyle se mit à imiter Harry alors qu'il tombait. En voyant cela Drago ne put en supporter plus, il explosa.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Goyle !!!!!

Drago parti précipitamment, prenant la direction de l'infirmerie. Pansy faisait les grands yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ??

-J'en sais rien.

Deux autres personnes étaient encors plus étonnées. Ron et Hermione avaient entendu le cri de Malefoy, enfin personne ne l'avait loupé. Normalement celui-ci aurait du rire à gorge déployé et en profité pour ce moqué ouvertement d'Harry, mais au lieu de cela il avait engueulé Goyle pour s'être moqué du brun et avait filé dans la direction de l'infirmerie. Puisque le cour avait duré deux heure, c'était l'heure de la récréation. Hermione et Ron en profitèrent pour se rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait Harry et vérifier si Drago s'y était rendu ou s'il avait tourné avant d'y arriver. Lorsque Ron et Hermione ouvrirent légèrement la porte, le spectacle auquel ils eurent droit les laissa bouche béés…Drago était assis sur une chaise près du lit d'Harry. Il était en train de lui tenir la main. Ron et Hermione entrèrent sans se faire remarquer puis allèrent se » cacher derrière un rideau d'un des lits de la salle. Harry commença à bouger dans son lit.

-Harry est ce que ça va ? Drago avait la voix enrouée. Ron et Hermione n'arrivait pas le croient, Drago avait pleuré.

-Oui je crois. Que s'est il passé et pourquoi…Drago tu pleure !!! Harry semblait déboussolé mais touché à la fois.

-Rogue t'a fait boire la potion que nous avions préparée, et oui j'ai pleuré car…J'ai eu vraiment peur de te perdre. Drago se jeta dans les bras du brun qui venait juste de s'asseoir dans son lit. Ron et Hermione ne bougeaient plus d'un seul millimètre, c'était limite si ils n'étaient pas en apnée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient, Drago pleurait dans les bras d'Harry tendis que celui-ci avait passer ses bras dans le dos de son dragon le serrant et lui caressant ces cheveux blonds, ainsi le blond ce calmait petit à petit.

-Allé ça va ! Tu vois bien que je suis toujours en vie, en plus j'ai survécut à bien pire et je vivrais sûrement des choses encors plus horribles. Je suis le survivent après tout !

En entendant le surnom dont le monde sorcier avait affublé son amant Drago eu un petit sourire. Puis il s'essaya sur le rebord du lit de son amour, et fixa ses yeux argent dans ceux vert émeraude de son compagnon.

-Harry, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé et ce que tu as vécu à chaque fin d'année car à chaque fois tu atterrissais à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi veux tu savoir cela Drago? Harry arborait une expression inquiète.

-Parce que tes amis en on parlé toute à l'heure et je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passer car eux ils le savent et moi j'aimerait que tu me raconte car j'ai l'impression que tu me cache une partie de toi.

Mais la vrai raison qui avait pousser Drago à posé la question était qu'il préférait que se soit Harry qui lui raconte et il ne voulais pas qu'Harry sache qu'il l'avait observé pendant tout ces combats, donc une fois qu'Harry lui aurait tout raconté il pourrait y faire allusion sans se traire. Harry commença donc à raconter au blond tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant sa première et le reste du temps a Poudlard. Il avoua à Drago que parfois il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'observé. Drago se dit que les prochaines fois il devrait être plus discret. Ron et Hermione écoutaient le récit d'Harry d'une seule oreille (l'autre étend occupé a écouter se que racontait soit Hermione pour Ron, soit Ron pour Hermione) qui commentai la relation Harry/Drago. Ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils devaient à tout pris les séparés. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le couple. Harry était arrivé au bout de son récit mais lorsqu'il évoqua la mort de son parrain pendant sa cinquième année, son visage afficha une expression de tristesse.

-Tu n'as donc plus de famille Harry. Demanda Drago.

-Oui, enfin du côté sorcier. Car j'ai quand même la famille de ma mère, mais s'est vrais que je ne les considère pas vraiment comme ma famille.

-Donc résumons tu n'as plus de famille, une vie pourrit et des amis qui n'excepterons jamais avec qui ut sort.

-Je m'en fiche moi je t'aime et si il ne t'excepte pas et bien ils n'aurons q'a aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. En plus ma vie est beaucoup moins pourrit depuis que je suis avec toi.

-Tu es vraiment trop mignon. Mais dans tout sa on est a peu près pareille.

-Tu as eu une vie pourrit...AH ! A cause de tes parents !

-Non moi j'ai sou faire d'un amour a sens unique, enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

-Et qui tu aimais ?

-Mais toi bêta. Drago donna une petite tape sur la tête d'Harry.

-Mais de puis quand ?

-Tu te rappel, quand je t'es vu pour la première fois dans le magasin de couture magique.

-Oui, même que tu as dit des trucs pas sympa sur Hagrid. Harry fit semblant d'être mécontent.

- Désolé, mais au moment où je t'ai vu je, enfin… Je suis tombé amoureux.

-AH !!C'est pour ça que tu m'a proposé de te rejoindre une fois arrivé à l'école et que après tu m'en a voulut.

-Ben j'étais méchant car j'avais été dégoûté que tu sois allé à Gryffondor au lieu d'aller à Serpentard avec moi.

-T'inquiet, se petit détaillez sera bientôt totalement réglé.

-Quoi ???

-J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si il pouvait me faire repasser l'épreuve du chapeau. Il est d'accords.

-Tu… Tu vas changé de maison ??!!

-Oui, car lorsque je suis arrivé le vieux chapeau m'avait dite que j'avait des prédisposition pour allé a Serpentard, mais finalement je suis allé à Gryffondor. Mais je compte bien réglé se petit problème.

-Mais pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien à Gryffondor ??

-Si mais je préfère être avec toi 24 heure sur 24.

-Harry est ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aimait.

- Une centaine de fois, mais j'adore quand tu me le dit.

Harry avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Hermione et Ron avaient la bouche grande ouverte, mais leur mâchoire risqua la chute total, lorsqu'il virent Drago attrapé la nuque d'Harry et de l'embrasser a pleine bouche. Le brun lâchât un petit gémissement de bien être contre les lèvres de son amant. Lorsque enfin Drago relâchât Harry pour li permettre de respira la montre du blond sonna, lui rappelant qu'il devait aller chercher ses affaires pour ses prochain cours avant que la cloche ne sonne.

-Allé il faut que j'y aille sinon Goyle et Crabe vont ce posé des questions, enfin si il y arrivent, parce que avec se qu'ils ont de cerveau ça ne vas pas être facile. Drago eu un petit sourire lorsqu'il Harry pouffé de rire.

- Oui et travaille bien.

-Ouai et toi rétabli toi vite. OH !! Je passerait se soir pour ta crème ok ?

-D'accords, alors à ce soir.

-A ce soir !

Puis Drago sorti de l'infirmerie. Hermione et Ron attendirent quelque minutes avant de se montré, ils approchèrent du lit d'Harry.

-AH !! Ron, Hermione. Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-Sava mieux Harry, Demanda Hermione. On a vu Malefoy sortir a l'instant ; Ce qui était à peu près la vérité.

-Oh ! Oui… Il était venu demandé quelque chose a madame Pomfresh.

Ron, qui ne supportait pas qu'Harry côtoie Drago Malefoy, se mit a dire :

-Harry s'il te plais évite de mentir on t'a vu avec Malefoy, on a tout entendu et on vous a vu vous … Enfin tu comprend.

- Oui et alors ?

Harry avait l'air contrarié car Ron venait de lui parlé sur un ton qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais le pire restait encors à venir car Ron se mit à crier :

-ET ALORS, TU TE FICHE DE MOI, TU OSE SORTIR AVEC UN SERPANTARD ET EN PLUS DRAGO MALEFOY. TU ES UN TRAITRE HARRY !!!!!!!

Harry n'en supporta pas plus de la par de Ron, le ton que le roux venait d'employer pour parlé de Drago, ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Il répondit donc à Ron de la même façon.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRAITRE , JE FAIS SE QUE JEVEUX, ALORS LACHE-MOI !!

-TRES BIEN.

Ron partit en claquant la porte de la salle ? Hermione n'avait rien dit et attendait qu'Harry se calme avant de commencé a lui parlé.

-Harry, Ron ne voulait pas te blesser, mais il était Malefoy, car sait à cause de Male foy que tu es ici.

-Non ce n'est pas sa faute, compris Hermione ?

-Harry écoute, Ron à tout à fait raison tu ne peux pas sortir avec Malefoy.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Harry commençait a nouveau à être énervé.

-EH bien parce que Malefoy est à Serpentard et que c'est un garçon.

-Et alors ton premier argument ne va pas tenir la route longtemps, et le deuxième je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème pour moi.

-Harry… Voyons Tu …

-ARRETE ! Tu n'es pas ma …Mère Hermione. Alors mêle toi de tes affaire !!

-Puisque tu le prend comme ça le m'en vais.

Et en effet elle parti en claquant, elle aussi, la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry se recoucha en pensant que ses amis ne le comprenaient vraiment pas. Puis il se mit à penser à Drago et à ce soir. Harry s'assoupit au bout d'un petit moment.

Chapitre quatre :

Drago, quand à lui, essayait de passer une journée normale, mais entre Goyle et Crabe qui lui demandaient ce qui n'allait pas et ses pensées qui allait toute vers un beau brun aux yeux émeraude à l'infirmerie, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ces cours. Mais la chose la plus bizarre était qu'il se sentait observé sur tout lorsqu'il avait cours avec les rouge et or. Après le déjeuné il voulut aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, mais ils se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas car Goyle et crabe le suivait partout où il allait. Conclusion il ne pourrait pas être tranquille avec son amour. Il se résignât donc à aller en cours de métamorphose, ce cours était celui du professeur MC Gonagall, elle était la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, mais à la différence de son collège rogue les ne favorisait pas sa maison. Elle était également la sous directrice de l'école de sorcellerie. Le professeur Rogue, lui, avantageait les Serpentards puisqu'il était leur directeur de maison.

Drago fut ravi de voir la fin du cours arrivé puisque c'était le dernier qu'il avait. Il alla donc dans la grande salle puisque c'était l'heure du baquet, le blond se dépêchât de mangé, puis il prétexta qu'il voulait se reposé, mais ordonna à Crabe et Goyle de resté. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, trop heureux de pouvoir se goinfré un peu plus.

Le jeune Serpentard se rendit le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Il s'approchât du lit d'un certain brun. Voyant qu'Harry dormait, il s'essaya sur une chaise placée près du lit et attendit que son petit ami se réveille. Lorsque le brun commença à se réveiller, il se sentit observé, il ouvrit donc les yeux pour voir la personne qui osait l'observé ainsi, malheureusement le petit Gryffondor n'avait pas ses lunette il ne voyait donc pas grand-chose. Il ne réussit qu'à distingué une ombre aux reflets doré.

-Drago, est ce que c'est toi ?

-Oui, tient tes lunettes.

-AH !! Merci je ne vois pas grand-chose sans elles.

-Ouais je sais. Où est madame Pomfresh ?

-elle est partie pour un moment, mais je lui ai dit que tu passerais.

-Et comment à t elle r éagit ??

-OH ! Ben, elle s'ai écrié : « Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt vous avez enfin fait la paix, au moins je vous aurait moins souvent à l'infirmerie. » mots pour mots.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, puis Drago tira le rideau tout autour du lit de Harry.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à enlever ton pyjama ?

-Non…Non ça va aller.

Harry était tout rouge se qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du blond. Le brun ôta son pyjama, se retrouvant en boxer, puis s'assit sur le lit . Comme Harry avait été dans les vapes la première fois où Drago l'avais soigné, il ne savait pas comment se comporté.

-Détend toi, je vais juste te passer de la crème sur tes blessure. Ok ?

-D'accords.

Drago commença à étaler la crème sur les bras d'Harry puis sur son tors et ses jambes. Le brun était gêné de sentir les mains du blond sur son corps, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que cela arrête.

-Est-ce que tu pourrait t'allonger sur le ventre, s'il te plait, pour que je t'en mette dans le dos Harry. Ce sera plus facile.

-Oui si tu veux.

Harry s'allongea sur le ventre et sentit les mains de Drago passé lentement dans son dos. A force de se traitement d'une incroyable douceur, le brun fini par s'endormir. Lorsque Drago eu finit de soigné Harry il se penchât et embrassa la joue du brun et se rendit compte que se dernier dormait profondément. Drago alla voir Pomfresh pour lui poser une question. L'infirmière était revenu depuis un petit moment et elle avait jeter un coup d'oeil derrière le rideau du jeune Potter, elle avait été attendri par se qu'elle avait vu.

-Madame est ce que je pourrais resté avec Harry cette nuit ? S'il vous plaît.

-Je ne sais pas il faudrait demandé au…

Soudain Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie de son pas amusé.

-…Au directeur ? C'est cela madame ?

-Oui…. Madame Pomfresh était exaspéré par les entrer de Dumbledore.

Drago marcha jusqu'au directeur de Poudlard et lui demanda si il pouvait dormir ici. Le directeur eu l'air surpris, mais accepta. Drago était content, et allait retourner au côté d'Harry, lorsque le barbu le rappela.

-Mr Malefoy !!

-Oui monsieur ?

-Vous direz à Mr Potter que j'accepte sa demande.

-Bien monsieur.

Le directeur reparti, Drago se demanda se qu'Harry avait bien put encors lui demandé. Il retourna près du lit où le brun était allongé et se rendit compte qu'un deuxième lit avait été colée a celui de son amour. Il regarda madame Pomfresh qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil et compris que s'était elle qui l'avait mit là, il la remercia. Il alla s'allonger dans ce lit après s'être changé et d'avoir tiré le deuxième rideau. Il pris Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le blond se laissa ensuite entraîné dans les landes des rêves.

Harry était dans un immense manoir, très sombre, il grimpât un escalier, passa dans un corridor qui menait à un nombre incroyable de salle. Soudain le brun s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte. Il vit devant lui…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres assis dans un fauteuil, devant lui se tenaient deux personnes. Harry s'approcha pour distinguer les deux autres personnes. Lorsqu'ils reconnut Lucius et son fils, Harry eu un mouvement de recule. Il vit le serpent de Voldemort, ramper sur le sol, jusqu'à son maître. Soudain Voldemort prit la parole :

-Lucius tu es l'un de mes meilleurs mangemorts et j'espère que ton fils sera exactement comme toi.

-Oui maître.

-Bien alors ! Approche Drago et tend moi ton bras gauche.

Dans un geste théâtrale, Voldemort tendit sa main pour attraper l'avant bras du blond qui l'avait tendu et s'était agenouillé en incliné la tête en signe de soumission. Harry vit le Seigneur Noir posé un doigt sur l'avant bras blanc du jeune homme. Soudain une lumière verte apparue et Harry vit le visage de son amour se tordre de douleur, mais celui-ci malgré la souffrance ne pleurait pas et ne lissait aucun son sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Brusquement Harry ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, mais aussi au niveau de son cœur et vit Drago qui commençait à s'évanouir.

-Drago… Noooon. Harry hurlait il sentit quelque chose l'attirer vers l'arrière alors que lui essayait de rejoindre Drago qui était désormais étalé sur le sol alors que son père et son maître riait.

-'ry…Harry! OH! Harry repond moi… Tu m'entends.

-Dra… Drago!!

-Oui c'est moi, ça va?

Harry aggripa Drago. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Harry était rassuré. En voyant la tête que faisait Harry, Drago le serra dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ses blessures. Le brun tremblait, il avait l'air terrorisé, effrayé.

-Harry que s'est il passé ?

-J'ai… J'ai rêvé que tu… Tu devenais un … Un mangemort. Drago j'ai eu très peur… Je t'ai vu souffrir… Je n'ai pas … Pas pu supporter. Harry avait la voix coupée par des sanglots.

-Sa va Harry le suis là. Drago resserra un peu plus sa prise. « Tu vois je n'ai rien. Allé, calme toi.

Drago sera Harry dans ses bras. Et c'est ainsi que Morphée vint chercher les deux princes pour une nuit calme.

Chapitre cinq : 

Le lendemain matin Drago se réveilla, il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était et pourquoi. Il se leva tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller son amour. Il partit à la recherche de l'infirmière qui se trouvait devant un autre lit, le blond attendit qu'elle est finit pour lui demander si Harry pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle lui répondit qu'il pourrait sortir dès qu'il serrait debout.

-Alors, je peux sortir tout de suite. Harry venait de se réveiller. Drago et madame Pomfresh avait été surpris par le brun, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu venir.

-OH ! EH bien…. Oui, monsieur Potter vous pouvez.

-Chouette !!!! Harry se dépêcha d'aller se changer.

-Calme toi Harry, s'il te plaît sinon tu vas encors te faire mal.

-Mais je vois bien. Harry venait de sortir de derrière le rideau de son lit et arborait un petit sourire enfantin.

Après avoir réussi à convaincu Drago qu'il allait parfaitement bien, Harry l'entraîna en dehors de l'infirmerie. Pendant plusieurs semaines Drago faisait très attention à Harry et continuait de s'occupait de ses blessure avec la crème. Mais d'après le concerner Drago se comportait comme une mère poule !


End file.
